(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fireplace heating system and more particularly to a forced air system to be inserted into an existing fireplace.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As used herein the term "fireplace" refers to a structure made of stone, brick or similar materials for the purpose of burning wood or other combustibles. Such structure usually includes a front, front opening, a hearth, a lintel in the top of the opening and a flue or chimney to expel products of combustion.
The heating of a home or other building by the use of a wood burning fireplace requires a large amount of firewood. Though firewood is a renewable resource, the demand for firewood required may far exceed the available supply.
Before this application was filed, applicant caused a search to be made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office at which time the following patents were found:
______________________________________ PELLEGRINO 3,452,737 ABSHEAR 3,880,141 KAMPF 3,938,496 MARTENSON 4,015,581 HENRIQUES 4,026,264 NELSON 4,068,650 STITES 4,091,794 BERGSTROM 4,129,113 MARTENSON 4,166,444 ______________________________________ ABSHEAR discloses a brace for retaining a heat exchanger in the proper position in a fireplace. The others disclose various wood burning fireplace furnace constructions with forced air circulation.